New Beginnings
by Wonder777
Summary: Part two of the "Boy Meets the Force" series. Shawn starts at the Jedi Academy with Cory and Topanga under Master Turner's training. One little incident of sneaking out leads the start of trust between him and the Jedi Master who brought him to the school. More centered around the BMW characters.


_**Boy Meets The Force 2**_

 _ **"New Beginnings"**_

 _ **This picks up right after the end of "Shawn Hunter: Jedi Padawan". He's starting his first weeks at the New Jedi Academy. Shawn finds things are quite different here...**_

The morning sun shines through the window and only the sound of his roommates snoring was heard. Shawn opens his eyes and for a few moments has to remember where he is. _That's right, I'm at this new school with my best friend. Some Jedi brought me here last evening_. He thinks while getting up and showering, changing into the freshly pressed school uniform that was left on his trunk during the night.

Cory and Jacen, were just waking up to the soft alarm chime by the time he was dressed. "You look good in the uniform, it's not bad once you get used to it." Within half an hour, they were in the cafeteria for breakfast. There weren't many other students or faculty there. Some of the non human students were already having their customized meals.

Shawn was amazed about the different species that were here. Some of them he recognized from working in the Cantina, but others he had only heard about. Once they sat down with their breakfasts, the three were joined by a small statured boy with glasses, tray in hand.

"Can I sit with you?" he asks nervously, "If you don't mind." Cory tells him he could. "Shawn, this is Stuart Minkus, he's the smartest kid in our class, next to Topanga. Sure you can, this is Shawn Hunter, my best friend from Naboo. Have you seen Topanga?" He asks Stuart, who seemed to be the ears of what goes on at the Academy.

"Not so far, but she should be out of the infirmary by now." he says. Cory assures Shawn that she had a small accident while in a Force training session the day before but she was okay. "She got a minor burn while using a practice light saber yesterday. And there's the light of my life now." He waves her over.

She had her hand bandaged up, but it didn't look like she was in any pain. Then she sees Shawn and her eyes light up. "Shawn, what are you doing here?" she asks, super excited and wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. Between bites of his breakfast, he tells her what happened.

Then the bell rang before he tells her about his mom, that meant they had about five minutes before they would be late. Still holding the schedule in his hand, Cory leads his best friend to their first class, finding they had the same courses. Like the old days, they manage to get into the room seconds before the late bell.

Space Literature taught by Jedi Master Turner. He was up front and ready to start teaching. Seeing Shawn, he uses the Force to bring a textbook to him. "We have a new student everybody. Introduce yourself." Jonathan motions to him and Shawn gives a few words, nervous as can be.

After that, class begins. Jonathan hands him the book, Shawn opens it, not having any idea of what to do. "Turn to page three hundred and ninety four. Today, it's about how some of the artists rebelled against the Empire using their various creative outlets..." Shawn is already bored, so he does what he knows best when things get dull, he cracks a joke. Everyone laughs, breaking the monotony. It worked in Grandmaster Feeny's class too.

At the end of the day, some of the Jedi Masters would get the newer students together into groups. This was to help develop their Force Abilities. Within a year, the individual Masters would begin to short list their potential Padawans. Usually a Master would have one at a time, but sometimes in rare cases, two.

In the hallway, a huge electronic billboard showed where the all training groups were to be meeting that day. Shawn takes a look at his schedule and sees him in with Cory and Topanga, which made him happy. It also made him nervous, having to learn how to use this strange power that landed him there.

Cory, Shawn and Topanga were in Master Turner's group of three. Today, since the weather was really nice, the session out in the main courtyard. So they headed out there. The smell of flowers tickles Shawn's nose, reminding him of home.

After a few minutes, and their teacher having not shown up, Shawn finally loses his patience and gives a huge sigh of boredom. "I say after fifteen minutes, we ditch this and go explore the place. You with me Cory?" He could see other groups in the distance already starting.

He turns around to walk away and bumps straight into the Jedi Master, who was carrying a bag slung over his shoulder. "What makes you think that's going to happen Hunter? Sit down." Jonathan says, pointing to the stone benches that lined the edge of the yard. He had watched them from the shadows the last few minutes, making observations.

 _He's impatient, wanting to skip out. But there's something I can't put my finger on...now he's under my watch._ Jonathan had made mental notes on watching them interact, the reason for him being late. _I can make him a pretty good student if he works hard enough._

Then he starts a brief history. "To review for our new member, the Force connects every living creature in the universe. Like energy, it cannot be destroyed or created, it can only change forms. There are those who can actually use it with or without training. Those would be Force Sensitives, us. Topanga, please explain about the light and dark sides."

Jonathan can tell she was itching to get her answer in, with her bandaged hand waving in the air. In her clear, concise style she explains it. "There are two sides, the Light, which is what this school is about, using the Force for the good of the galaxy. And the Dark, which uses fear and terror to control, the bad side you could say. Here, the we focus on the Light side, but also learn all aspects of the Force." She gives them the more simplified version.

Cory raises his hand and asks what they will be doing today. Jonathan explains that since they have a new member of the group, they would be going over relaxation methods to tap into the Force. It was clear to him Shawn needed to learn how to let the Force flow and not let it burst out like he saw in the cantina.

Shawn listens to the master discuss the method for relaxation and tries to emulate his teammates. Sitting down on the grass, he lets the sounds of the wind be his only focus, along with Jonathan's voice guiding him. He tries hard, but just couldn't get himself to do it fully.

But then, this was his first attempt, so there was no push for perfection. He does though, manage to feel some kind of connection. With what, Shawn didn't know, but he was certain it was the Force. All he had to do was just relax and mentally reach out.

"Not bad for a first try Hunter. You just took the first step into a whole new world." The Jedi Master tells him, "Now we also have to review the basic poses for offensive and defensive stances in a light saber duel."

From his bag he pulls out a box and opens it. Shawn couldn't believe his eyes seeing the practice sabers in there. "Are those real?" he asks, curious. "No, these can't give you fatal wounds, they only burn, like Miss Lawrance can attest to." Topanga raises her bandaged arm. "When the time comes, you will be allowed to build your own light sabers."

Topanga and Cory started to demonstrate what they had been practicing the last few days. Jonathan corrects any errors and then lets Shawn try his hand, giving him a saber. Switching places with Topanga, this would be his first time using anything like this, so it would make him nervous.

Finding the switch, he activates it, a soft hum buzzes then a white beam about three feet long comes out. "Don't touch that part Hunter, it can give a nasty burn like I said earlier. The real thing could slice a limb clean off. Can cut through just about anything." Jonathan tells him, then begins to show some poses while having Shawn follow his lead.

After a few minutes of the basics, he felt comfortable enough to let Cory have a practice duel with Shawn. There was room for improvement, but it seemed to Jonathan the kid was more of a natural. _Maybe it was how rough he had it growing up that honed some of that speed and agility. How he dodged Cory's swing and using his innovation to get him off guard, the kid's got something. Almost like he could read his opponent's moves._

The next few weeks were pretty much the same, but weekends and evenings were free. Academics in the morning and Force training most afternoons. Shawn began to feel settled in, with his best friends and their Jedi Master, it can only get better from here.

At least once a week, Grandmaster Luke would come and give a lecture to all the students. Most of them were young like Shawn but there were some adults who could use the Force too were there to teach or study. They were held in the giagantic indoor auditorium that was the centerpiece of the campus. Shawn liked Grandmaster Luke, he tried to connect to each one of the students.

As for the grounds, he began to go out at night with Cory and even managed to convince Jacen to explore with them. Not too far, just outside the boy's dorm and with Shawn's natural skill at sneaking out, it was a piece of cake. They would even help Jacen find little nocturnal bugs for his collection.

But sometimes they just wanted to see the place in the middle of the night. There were a few times where they were almost caught by the staff roaming the grounds, but Shawn provides a little distraction took the attention off them. Always had a little bag of tricks up his sleeve.

One time, Master Turner was on patrol in the boy's dorm and Shawn used a few little things he called "poppers" smuggled in from home to make him to leave his station at the back door long enough get back inside. They were harmless little things that would make a loud noise when thrown against a hard surface that Shawn had learned how to make back home. "I could make them with ingredients from the kitchens here." He explained to Jacen, "Maybe some time I'll teach you. Cory knows how to make them."

"That was awfully close Shawn." Jacen tells him in a whisper after getting back into his bed, " But I liked it. Master Turner is a sucker for something like that." They both quietly laugh and get to sleep just before bed checks. Taking a peek from under the blanket, Shawn could see Jonathan crack open the door, making sure everyone was where they were at two in the morning.

Despite the excitement of learning about his newly discovered talent, Shawn couldn't help but think about his mother. He missed her dearly, and when he found the box in his trunk she had told him about, he couldn't bring himself to open it. So he gave it to Master Turner for safekeeping. It would be too much for him emotionally, maybe later. This was his life now, just as she wished it to be.

Shawn had noticed Jacen's twin sister Jaina and immediately fell for her. Her eyes and hair took his breath away. They did like to build things out of junk, sometimes being paired up in science class as lab partners. She would laugh at his corny jokes at lunch, one time spitting out her milk at his smelly bantha joke.

He had also, with some tutoring from Topanga, begun to develop his Force attunement and his light saber skills improved. It was getting easier for him to meditate in the environment. Both his agility and speed were improving but it seemed at times, his abilities were affected by his feelings at the moment.

Sometimes in practice, he would feel a slight surge when thoughts about his mom came up. In those moments, that would intensify his drive and connection to the Force. At times, that led to some intense moments in dueling.

Jonathan was watching Shawn closely. Noticing all the surges of emotion and how aggressive he can get, stopping him before someone got hurt. But everytime he tried to get the boy to talk, Shawn would clam up, leaving the Jedi Master frustrated. The boy was his ward, his responsibility and he couldn't even get close to him.

There was a place where sometimes when he sneak out at night, Shawn could just go, to be alone. Somewhere safe where he could just let out his feelings quietly away from everyone else. It was in the shadows of the courtyard where most of the students trained in their free time. Perfect cover because if he heard or saw someone, all Shawn had to do was hide behind one of the trees next to him.

The smell of the flowers growing there comforted him. It was like his mother was still here with him. He would pick wildflowers back home for her on the side of the road or in the fields on his way home from school, and she loved them. _Mom would really love these, maybe if they let me go back for a visit, I could take some of these with me for her grave. I miss you so much Mom._

He starts to shed some tears, quietly so not to give himself away. A light turns on over the dorm entrance and Shawn only had seconds to get into the shadows before risking a chance of being seen. Grandmaster Feeny and Master Turner stepping out for a night stroll, discussing plans to expand the Academy by what the kid could tell. _They're coming my way and I can't stay here, they will catch me for sure._

Suddenly, when they were within twenty feet of where he was, they decided to change direction. Taking a trail down towards the outdoor amphitheater instead. _Good, now I can get back. This is my chance. Who knows when they would come back this way._ He takes the risk and gets back to the dorm. The door was thankfully unlocked.

Soon enough, Shawn was back in his bed, hearing Cory and Jacen quietly making snoring noises. He couldn't get to sleep so easily though. Feeling around his neck, he panics. The ring he wore that was given to him by his mother was gone!

It was the last present she gave him for his birthday a few months earlier. A beautiful silver ring too big for him to wear with engravings that her parents had passed down though to her. So he wore it on a leather strap as a necklace. One of the last links he had to her was missing!

Jonathan and Grandmaster Feeny had come back around and see something shiny on the bench they had neared earlier. "What is that?" the older man asks his former Padawan, who was leaning down to pick it up. "It looks like someone had been here earlier." Jonathan says, examining it carefully.

"I know who this belongs to. It seems like the leather strip broke, here it is." He picks up both the broken strip and the ring and puts it in his pocket, remembering having seen Shawn wearing it often, "Let me get it back to him, along with a nice long lecture about sneaking out. Maybe a detention."

Shawn had a fitful sleep, worried about his ring. So it wasn't surprising the next morning when he comes into morning class looking rough. "Dreaming of home Hunter?" Jonathan asks him, bringing the kid out of his impromptu nap. "Now pay attention, you got a test at the end of the week." Then he resumes discussing some trivia about the Ewoks.

Jonathan could feel Shawn's emotions through the Force while teaching. Sadness and frustration filled him. But the Jedi Master would have to find a way to reach out to him. For now, the ring him and Feeny had found was in safekeeping, along with the box entrusted to him by the boy. There was something about the kid that he felt was holding back, and somehow he had to get Shawn to talk.

Meeting with Grandmaster Luke later on, Jonathan was advised to let Shawn open up in due time. He too had been sensing something with the kid, the light inside him was bright, but something was clouding it. "Be gentle with him, Jonathan," he advises, "try not to drive him away and return the ring to him so he can finally calm down."

It was there he developed a plan. The Jedi Master had known about Shawn and his roommates sneaking out at night, sometimes by himself. He had become very suspicious the first time he was distracted by whatever those noisemakers were. The next time Shawn comes out, Jonathan would be waiting.

That night, Shawn stealthfully walks down the corridor of the boy's dorm, having figured out when the doors finally locked for the overnight. The night was beautiful as always and starts were out and bright. Practice had been indoors today, so he hadn't had the chance to come back to the bench where he remembers leaving it until now. _Hopefully nobody has taken it. At least in that case hopefully, they turned it in to the lost and found._

Sadly, when he got to the bench where he knew it was last, Shawn was very disappointed to find it wasn't there. Sitting down on it, he was at a loss for words. Then a slight sound catches his ears, making him turn towards it.

"Knew I'd find you here." Shawn heard Jonathan's voice, and he knew the gig was up. "Looking for this?" The Jedi Master steps out from the shadows holding out the ring in his hand. _Oh crap, now I'm in trouble, what will it be? If anything, I would be cleaning the bathrooms for detention, if not kicked out all together._ Shawn thinks looking up at the teacher, trying to make up an excuse. "I, uh, thought I had heard something outside, so I came to check." Shawn quickly says, but Jonathan knew better.

"I have to give you detention for sneaking out like this. This is a really nice ring, the strap you had it on broke, so I got you something to replace it ." He shows the kid the ring with a slender silver chain threaded through it. "But you won't get it back until I decide on a punishment." Jonathan then accompanies Shawn back to the dorm, letting him know it would be the next day he would have details about the detention.

Shawn was relieved his ring was found, but couldn't believe he got caught. _Of course, he either used the Force or maybe just plain detective work with security and all. For a first offense, unless it's something really bad, I'm safe here. What serves as detention around here? Back home, in school we worked alongside the janitors scrubbing floors or sat in a room for an hour._

"Let's get you back to your room. That's the only place you need to be at this time of night." Jonathan takes Shawn inside, "And I expect an explaination for why you were really outside after hours after your detention. No excuses."

"You got busted?" Cory was shocked, hearing the news, "I never thought the great Shawn Hunter would ever get caught sneaking out." It was just after Jonathan left and Jacen was sound asleep when they talked.

"Yeah, I know. Things certainly are different around here. Know what detention is like here? I want to be prepared." Shawn says, feeling guilty. "It has to be something like when were in school back home."

The next day after the morning academics and an off day from team training, Shawn got the notice. _Meet me at my ship in the main hangar at three o'clock. My Aveline needs a good scrub down so wear old clothes._ Shawn knew the handwriting. He changes and goes to where the small ships were housed. The place was huge and there were a few of them there. Repair droids were at work, maintaining them all.

He comes upon the _Aveline,_ Master Turner's ship, Shawn sees the Jedi Master standing on the deck, waiting. "Good to see you came on time, a few minutes early, that is an achievement." he says, waving the boy in.

"This will be your detention today. Clean all the inside, got the supplies right here." Jonathan points to a bucket, some containers of cleaner, and plenty of old cloths. Shawn was thinking of how easy this would be. _Just a little use of the Force and I would be done in no time._ But then he knew enough about cleaning messes to pull this off.

"There is one catch, no using the Force. All elbow grease, but it shouldn't take too long. I usually keep it cleaned up, but with all the exams I have to grade, I've haven't had a chance." Jonathan could see the disappointment in the boy, great potential but this was a punishment after all.

"Just a good scrubbing of all the consoles and seats. All the corners need to be cleared of dust and the windows wiped down. If you need fresh water, there's a sink right outside the ship. Be back in a few to check up." Then he leaves.

The whole thing took about two hours and left him tired. He was sweating and his clothes were reeking of the cleaner's scent, one he couldn't stand. Shawn was so focused on the task at hand, he didn't even notice Jonathan coming in to check on him from time to time. It wasn't until he was done that he sees the Jedi Master standing right there.

"You did pretty good, guess working at old Gellert's place did come in handy." Jonathan looks around, pretty impressed. The scent of the solution was still strong in the air. Walking around, scrutinizing every surface of the cockpit, finding it all spic and span. It met his standards. "I could have let the droids handle all this, but I like the old fashioned human work."

Now he had to bring something up. Jonathan felt the time was right. "I've been watching you Shawn," he begins, "You have some real potental. But there are some concerns I have when it comes to you being aggressive in practice. I can feel the worry and sadness, especially when it comes to your mom. Wanna talk about it?"Jonathan was calm, remembering what Master Luke told him.

Shawn looks at him, wanting to say something, but just couldn't bring himself to do so. The cool Jedi Master was kind of starting to grow on him, but he wasn't quite ready to open up yet. Then he turns his head away.

He stares out the window, tears in his eyes and changes topic. "I served my detention, now give me my ring and let me go." he says, not wanting to say anything more. Suddenly he brusts out. "And stop trying to get in my head, leave me alone!" Shawn felt overwhelmed and had to get away, anywhere but there.

Then Shawn leaves the ship, quick as a flash. The Jedi Master felt like he had done the opposite of what Grandmaster Luke told him. _I drove him away, Just as he was starting to trust me. Maybe it was too soon, did I push too hard?_

By the time he got outside the hangar, Shawn was gone. Jonathan searches the grounds with no success. Finding Jacen, he learns Shawn had been seen heading out towards the forest just past the outdoor amphitheater. He knew that was not a good sign. _I don't think I had warned him of the forest, hadn't taken the kids out there for training._

That was dangerous territory, due to the potentially dangerous plants and wildlife, so only students that were accompanied by an adult were allowed in that area. "I saw he was very upset sir. Anything wrong?" he asks, concerned. " Yeah, but I think I can handle it. Thanks for letting me know Jacen."

Grabbing a bag containing survival and medical gear (just in case), he heads out that way. Reaching out with the Force, Jonathan knew Shawn was wasn't too far inside, so hopefully he hasn't gotten too far lost. The sun was starting to go down, so he had only a limited time to find him before it got dark.

Shawn sat on a fallen log somewhere in the woods, trying to keep calm. He tries to do some meditation, but just couldn't do it. The fear of being lost overwhelmed him. The path he took didn't lead him back to the edge of the forest marking the border to the Academy. He was lost, his bearings were messed up and the heightened emotional state he was in at the moment was not helping him one bit. In fact, it was making things worse.

 _Why did I run, and of all places here?_ Shawn was starting to panic, his heart beating rapidly and every sound was intensified by his fear. The daylight was fading fast and it was dark enough where he was with all the trees blocking most of it. _Once the sun sets, my chances are slim. I can't even think clearly enough to use the Force to help me out._ He sits at the base of a tree, feeling defeated.

Jonathan was trying to feel Shawn out using the Force, hoping he was all right. _Just hang on kid, reach out to me. Just like we practiced. Calm your mind._ Lately he had been teaching his trio to use what he called a "Force Connection". That was when one reaches out with the Force to lead other Force Sensitives to them. Great for when one of the group is lost or separated.

Shawn was sitting under a tree when he hears a rustling from a bush to his left. Suddenly, a bird like creature flies out, swooping towards him. He covers his face as he gets up and runs further into the woods. It was still pecking at his arms, and by the time it backed off, he was bleeding. _Must have been defending her nest, that would be the only reason I could think of. Or the smell coming from these old clothes might have something to do with it._

Stopping at another tree, Shawn finally takes a breather when he remembers what Jonathan had been teaching him, Cory and Topanga in their afternoon sessions. _Maybe if I concentrate enough, this connection thing might work._ He closes his eyes, and reaches out. _Master Turner, hope you can find me._

Jonathan suddenly feels something stirring through the Force, leading him in a certain direction. _It has to be Shawn, I can feel it. Hang on kid, I'm coming. Finally, he's starting to use what I'm trying to teach those three._

Shawn couldn't keep the intense concentration up for long. A loud roar filled the area and out comes a bear like creature, looking for something to eat. It had green eyes and grey fur. Coming close enough to him for a sniff, then it moves to the purple berries growing on the bush next to him and starts eating them.

 _Must be one of those creatures who eats mainly plants, maybe I can get away while he's busy. Just slowly step away, he looked hungry anyway._ He walks backwards while keeping one eye on the creature, just as quietly as he can. Soon he was clear and runs, hungry and cold. All the while trying to reach Jonathan through the Force.

 _I lost track of him, maybe I can reach out._ Jonathan closes his eyes and focuses, while stretching out his hand. Soon he got a hit, _the kid isn't far, in fact-"_ WHAM! He's knocked to the ground by Shawn, all scratched up and bruised. He was relieved to see him.

"Are you okay? Looks like you got roughed up a little there." He sees Shawn's injuries. "Let me tend to those." The Jedi Master opens the bag and pulls out the med kit. "This will sting for a moment, but it does the trick." He takes a container and opens it.

 _Whatever that stuff is, it smells like a unwashed pair of underwear soaked in old rotten egg yolks and left in the sun._ Shawn thinks cringing his nose, _But at least it's better than having an infection._ He winces as Jonathan applies the salve. Then, they get up and leave. Shawn discovers he wasn't far from the edge of the woods after all.

Once back, the two had a talk while getting checked over by the nurse. Jonathan was in charge of this kid and finally had to let Shawn feel comfortable.He would hold off on the lecture about going out of bounds unsupervised until later. But for now, he was glad his ward was safe.

The boy had no choice, besides, this cool Jedi Master was starting to grow on him. He was the only adult Shawn could even begin to trust now that his mom was gone. "How did you-?" he pauses, "Never mind."

Shawn then begins to go into how he had to bottle it all up inside to maintain a tough image. "The flowers in the courtyard remind me of her. Roses were her favorite. Mom would have enjoyed it here."

"I never had many people who believed in me before outside of Mom. I know what I did was stupid and dangerous, I just didn't know what else to do. Not even Cory knows what it's like growing up like I did. All the struggles, and not having a dad, his family was perfect. Now I have nobody."

Shawn couldn't help but say it. He now felt Jonathan had a right to know some things since he's the only one who would put up with him now. Jonathan was now feeling like something really was forming between them.

"You have me." The Jedi Master tells the boy, "You have your best friends again and some new ones too. You have everyone here." Shawn lets Jonathan embrace him and it was there he let it all out. Tears began to fall and it was then he started to realize somebody cared for him.

After he was all cried out, Jonathan mentions something. "Your mom would be proud of where you are, now how about I get you to the dining hall for dinner? But first, a shower and change of clothes is what you need, you stink." He cringes his nose. They both laugh and go back to the dorms.

"Oh, before I forget, here's your ring." he hands Shawn the ring with the new chain threaded through it. "And Shawn, don't ever pull a stunt like that again." He gives the boy a smile. "How about next time we go back to Naboo, we pick some of the flowers here and take them for your mom's grave?" Jonathan promises, seeing Shawn's face light up at the suggestion. "But only if you keep your grades up."

After a shower and changing back into his uniform, Shawn goes to the dining hall just as dinner starts. For the first time since coming to the Academy, he was finally starting to feel like he belonged. Maybe things were starting to get better for him after all.


End file.
